Lynx Attraction
by Luckystar101
Summary: How bad can a little spray of Lynx really be? Click and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my second story, it's a Dramione and it's about the power of a sniff of Lynx. I recently fell in love with the smell and got an idea about a story with it so decided to write it. I hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the idea and a love of Lynx.**

Hermione Granger is known to Hogwarts as the 'good one'. She is known as the 'bookworm' or the smart one from the Golden Trio.

Draco Malfoy on the other hand is known as the bad boy, the one always in trouble or the one voted most likely to be in a fight with one from the Golden Trio.

One would think that from these few points these two people would have been mortal enemies, and they were; until a fateful day when said bookworm was walking past the prefect bathroom as said bad boy was walking out from having his bath.

Hermione Granger walked from the library along the corridor and up the stairs to the tapestry that would take her on a shortcut to the Gryffindoor common room. It was as she came out the other end of the tunnel that the intoxicating, amazingly masculine and . . . . well plain sexy, scent reached her lightly through the air. She inhaled deeply through her nose as if the scent was so precious she needed to commit it to her memory for safe keeping. She exited the tunnel from behind the tapestry and found the scent getting stronger. Deciding to be spontaneous for once she followed it. She followed it until she came to the corridor that held the prefects' bathrooms. Just as she was about to enter, as the scent seemed to be coming from inside, something surprising happened! Draco Malfoy came out through the door. The scent that she had been following hit her like a ton of bricks and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and smiling like an idiot: that is until she realised who it was that the scent must be coming from.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's smile, once so bright now turned into a blank look of confusion as she turned to look up at Malfoy.

'What's wrong Granger don't know what to do when faced with a Pureblood so much higher in status than you puny little mudbloods?' Malfoy droned as he looked down at her slight form compared to his toned, tall physique.

Hermione could think of nothing other than the amazing scent that rippled off him in waves of intoxicating goodness.

'W . . . what . . . what is . . . . . what is that ah . . . amazing smell?' Hermione stuttered staring up at Malfoy and thinking of nothing other than the scent that was radiating off him, baffling her mind and her body, which she would later blame as the reason she had let her guard down so low around him. For the first time since first year she didn't care about House rivalries, all she cared about was that amazing smell that was filling her every brain cell with curiosity.

'What?' Malfoy asked not understanding why Granger wasn't scowling and insulting him as per usual and instead asking about the deodorant he was wearing.

'I said what is the smell that is so amazing that I followed it here. To you.' Hermione asked looking up at Malfoy's confused and distinctly scared, face.

Malfoy took a step back from Hermione and tried to think of a way to use this situation to his advantage. Here was the bookworm, the mudblood from the Golden Trio asking him why he was so damn sexy. The possibilities were endless. If only he had a camera to capture the look of complete bafflement on her face. After a moment of staring at Hermione as she sniffed the air around him he decided that she obviously had something wrong with her! So he decided to use it to his advantage and get embarrassing secrets out of her! To see how addled she really was, he asked her a simple question: 'Are you on drugs?'

His gaze pierced her as he hunted for a sign of the tell-tale confused haze while still trying to keep a distance between them, which was a little harder than usual as all Hermione could think about was the smell and getting more of it.

'What? Drugs? Oh no, it's not that! It's just the smell is so remarkably amazing; I had to find out what it was. And it led me to you. So tell me what it is?' Hermione asked looking up pleadingly into his face.

Malfoy was shocked into a silence for a few seconds as he took in her face and her pleading eyes. He had not really looked at her in a few years and so still only thought of her as the bushy haired, buck toothed girl whom he had met in first year. The sight that he now beheld was very different to this one that he continued to associate with her. However; her hair was now longer and flowing in waves down her back, the big buck teeth had grown into the owners' mouth and were white and straight. Other sights that confused him were that of her eyes, they were now so large and deep! He felt as though he could look into them and never surface, almost like he would drown in them. This was definitely strange for the Malfoy boy to be thinking, as he and the mudblood were mortal enemies who should have been thinking about drowning each other, not about drowning in the eyes of the enemy...

'It's Lynx.' Malfoy replied, after a long pause where the two were just staring at each other in shock at talking to each other so calmly.

Hermione's eyes grew large and held surprise 'Lynx, you mean the deodorant muggle guys use?' She asked confused as to how a wizard, especially one like Malfoy, would know of it.

'No not the deodorant, the cat.' Malfoy replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 'Yes the muggle deodorant. Why?'

'How do you know about Lynx, and why would you, a Pureblood wizard prejudiced against muggles, be buying a muggle deodorant?' Hermione asked, shocked into thinking straight again, as she took a step away from Malfoy, trying now to get away from the intoxicating scent that muddled her brain.

'It helps me get the girls.' Malfoy said as he stepped in closer to Hermione, trying to mix up her brain and mess with her, with the trademark smirk tightly in place.

Hermione was now trying to get away from Malfoy as she stepped backwards and raised her hands palm forwards to push him away. Malfoy kept coming forward telling Hermione 'It got to you didn't it? It made you want me, it made you come running for me the minute it touched you. Admit it, you like it.'

'Like what?' Hermione asked trying to keep her emotions under control even though she was now firmly pushed against the wall with Malfoy pressed against her. The scent of Lynx so strong in the air Hermione nearly gave in to her wants and nearly lost control of her emotions.

'You like being this close to me. You like the fact that I can make you feel this way after no more than a spray of deodorant. You like the way that you have finally relaxed around me and finally shown how you really feel. You like that I now know that you want me.' All through this Malfoy had started to lean down to Hermione his face now directly in front of hers. He leaned into her as if to kiss her and whispered against her lips 'I love how I can make any girl lose control; even the bookworm Granger.'

And that is when everything between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger changed for good. And it all happened because one measly bottle of muggle deodorant.

Draco's kiss made Hermione feel like she might explode with the passion she was feeling for him. She wanted to be nearer to him than possible. She wanted the kiss to never end. She wanted her brain to stop talking and to let her enjoy this.

'_He's Draco Malfoy for Merlin sake! You can't do this!' _was what her brain was telling her but her body and her heart was saying _'Oh Merlin, he's such a good kisser!' _

Draco pulled away from Hermione just enough to whisper 'I knew you wanted me.' Into her ear before leaning in to attack her lips with another deep, passionate kiss.

Hermione listened as Draco whispered in her ear and broke away from him as he tried to kiss her and said, 'What do you mean 'you knew I wanted you'?' She asked pulling away from him and walking a few steps away from him, trying to get enough distance between them for her to think clearly, without being affected by his intoxicating smell. The fact that she had let him get to her so much bothered her and now this small statement of his had her guard springing up once again. She was terrified about how he would react knowing now that she did in fact want him and on top of that, he now knew how he could get to her.

'Well exactly what I said. I noticed you looking at me before and whenever I would walk by you, you would always move from walking in a straight line to walking a little in my way so that we would rub shoulders or something. Why, what did you think I meant?' Draco asked looking down at Hermione as she moved further away from him, her brow creased in thought.

'I'm sorry, I have to go. This never should have happened. Bye.' Hermione said quickly, not meeting Draco's eye, she walked away from him. She left him stranded, confused and alone in a corridor; the corridor that was the only witness to the change that had occurred between these two enemies, a change of seismic proportions that had occurred in less than ten minutes. And all because of a deodorant that smelled too good....

**So yeah that's it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me whether you love it, hate it, could be better etc. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I had some free time and had a few reviews and story alerts so I decided 'what the heck I might as well update'. So here's the next one! Hope you like and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the idea and a love of Lynx :P.**

* * *

Hermione walked quickly down the corridor and entered the Gryffindor common room in a daze. All she could think about was that kiss. The kiss that had changed her whole world.

'Hermione! Come sit down!' Ron shouted over to her.

Trying to get her attention was one of his daily quests. Everyone knew he was in love with her, everyone except Hermione that is. Hermione still thought of Ron as her best friend. She trusted him with her life and would risk hers for him. She did love him. She loved him with all her heart, just not in the way Ron loved her.

Hermione looked up at her two best friends; Harry and Ron, sitting with Ginny and began to absent-mindedly walk towards them. She sat down heavily on the couch beside Ron, still having said nothing.

'Are you okay Hermione?' Harry asked, concern filling his eyes. 'It's just you look really pale and you haven't once told us that we should be studying. In fact you haven't said a word. Hermione?' Harry raised his voice calling Hermione trying to catch her attention, waving his hand in front of her face.

'Sorry?' Hermione asked finally looking up from staring at the floor, the dazed look on her face now replaced with a confused one. 'Did you say something Harry? I was just....um....I was thinking about our NEWTs.' Hermione said deciding to think up of an excuse before the boys decided to investigate.

'Hermione, relax they're not 'til next year yet! Merlin you really need to learn how to relax and live in the moment more. Otherwise you might end up smart in books but nothing else.' Ron said looking at her pityingly and shaking his head.

Hermione just looked at him confused as to whether or not he had actually just said that to her. 'I'm sorry did you just tell me I need to learn more about socialising?' She asked him as Harry and Ginny looked on in amusement.

Ron's eyes grew at the mistake he now realised he had made. He had poked the sleeping bear. Hermione had already been stressed out for weeks about NEWTs and Ron was starting to miss his best friend and the girl he thought he loved. 'Oh no I didn't mean it like that 'Mione, I just meant that we still have a year to revise and...well we miss you. We haven't hung out properly in ages.' At that Hermione softened. It was true, she had been neglecting her friends in favour of studying, but that was all going to change. She looked at her friend, taking in each of them and found Harry gazing at Ginny and looking away anytime she caught him looking. '_How could I have not noticed this before?' _Hermione thought, _'Merlin I really have been neglecting _them_ too much.'_

Harry turned to Hermione and said 'It's true, we were just talking about how much we missed you and how we really want to hang out soon. Then Ginny said that she saw a notice about there being a trip to Hogsmead soon so we thought we could all go and hang out then. What do you think?'

'Oh that sounds perfect! We could go in early and go to The Three Broomsticks and Zonkos and everything.' Hermione said, sounding really excited about hanging out with her friends.

Harry smiled at Hermione and said, 'Perfect, we can talk more about it tomorrow, I'm going to bed.' Harry stood up and stretched, said goodnight and walked up to his dorm to go to bed.

'Yeah, I think I'm going to join him. Night guys.' Ron said as he stood, stretched and walked over to the stairs and went up to bed, casting a last look over his shoulder at Hermione as she too went up to bed for the night, a look of contemplation on her face.

------

The next morning Hermione woke from a dream of bathrooms and a certain scent she couldn't place. After a minute of pondering the scent she realised what it was. Lynx. The Lynx that Malfoy was wearing last night when he had kissed her.

'_No I won't think about that today. I'm going to plan going to Hogsmead with my friends, I'm not going to think about a stupid kiss that never should have happened......even if it was the best kiss of my life. No! I'm not going to think like that! I'm going to get up, get dressed and go to classes.' _

With that thought, Hermione leaped out of bed, got dressed and went to breakfast with her friends. One thing she had forgotten about though was her first class. First classes were always horrible; you were never properly awake, you brain just didn't want to cooperate and usually the first class of the day had 6th year Gryffindoor's paired with the 6th year Slytherin's. This day was of course no exception and the first class was down in the dungeons with the help of one Professor Snape.

'_Potions with the Slytherin's. Great. One more way to calm my nerves. Merlin it's going to be so awkward!' _Hermione thought as she and her friends began the long walk down to the dungeons to have their first class

_No, no it's going to be fine'_ Hermione contradicted herself as her thoughts began to run riot._ 'I don't even have to look at him. There is no reason I should have to even think about him let alone talk to him! So this is going to be my last thought about Malfoy. No more Malfoy thoughts. All gone. Oh Merlin there he is. Wow he is fine! No, no don't look at him, just walk on by and sit down.'_

At this Hermione strode confidently down the aisle to her seat and sat down, very proud of the fact that she didn't fall. She was just settling in when Professor Snape walked in the door saying 'Don't bother getting your books out. You are being put in arranged positions of my class.' At this the class began groaning and mumbling, 'Silence! There will be no discussions. You will sit where I put you and you will do it quietly!' Snape was looking at each student, staring daggers at anyone who looked as if they could stand up to him.

'To start us off I would like Mr. Potter up here at the front desk beside Ms. Parkinson' sniggers could be heard around the classroom, but Snape silenced them with a deadly look.

Snape continued calling out names until here were just four students left; Ron, Hermione, Goyle and Malfoy. 'Mr. Malfoy and-''_please don't be me, please don't be me.' _Ran through Hermione's mind at 100m/p.

'Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. I trust you will work well together. What with the two of you being so gifted in the art of Potion making.' Snape smirked at the two students as Hermione tried to sit as far from Malfoy as possible and Malfoy smirked in her direction.

Snape finished with the assigned seating and then told the students what potion they would be brewing that day; Girding Potion. The potion that gives its user extra endurance.

Hermione went to the cupboard at the back of the class to get the required ingredients, and began to ready the desk for working. Malfoy on the other hand, watched in amusement as Hermione squirmed under his gaze. Hermione had finished readying the desk and was setting out the cauldron and chopping board when she faced Malfoy saying, 'Are you going to help or do I have to do it myself?' she asked putting her and on her hips and staring at Malfoy with daggers in her eyes, even though inside her head she was terrified to look at him, she wouldn't let him know that.

'Oh sorry do you need help? Are you, Hermione Granger, unable to do this?' Malfoy said, smirking at her as he looked at Hermione, noticing how her eyes flared at the notion that someone thought she was incapable, even if it was Malfoy. _'What am I doing? I'm not supposed to notice her eyes? I'm not supposed to notice anything about her other then the fact that she is a mudblood, goody goody.' _Malfoy thought as he stared at Hermione, who was again, squirming under his intense gaze.

'Look.....about last night' Hermione began but stopped as soon as Malfoy's smirk turned into a fully grown grin. He was like a child who was told they were going to Disneyland for summer. Hermione didn't know what to make of it so stopped.

'What about last night? Finally going to admit that you're in love with me?' Malfoy said moving forwards to stand closer to Hermione. Hermione was not comfortable with this as it was in the middle of a class, she didn't know what might happen, and she had realised that he again wore that intoxicating deodorant, Lynx, but there was a difference. This was a different Lynx; it was less intense and calmer. Hermione breathed in deeply for a second, and then realising what could happen, tried to get away from him by going to the opposite side of the desk.

'You noticed then? I'm wearing it again to see what you thought. This is a different one though. Did you know they had so many different ones out? I'm thinking of wearing a different one each day to see which you like best. So? This one or last night's? Which do you like best?' Malfoy asked leaning over the desk to look into Hermione's eyes. Trying to read what she thought.

Hermione looked up at Draco and saw him looking deeply into her eyes. She got caught there for a few seconds and would've stayed there if Ron hadn't elbowed her in the back whispering, 'you better get 'round to you side of the table, I know Malfoy's horrible but Snape's coming.' This woke Hermione from her daze and she instantly raised her arm and nearly shouted at Snape 'Sir, I don't feel well may I go to the madam Pomfrey?'

Snape turned to her, looked her up and down and nodded, saying 'Draco you better go with her, make sure she doesn't die on the way.'

At this Hermione's face fell. She turned to get her book bag and noticed Draco had the biggest smirk on his face, 'Yes Professor.' Was all he said, but all you had to do was look at him to realise how happy he was with the events that had just taken place. The class were stunned into silence from this as he was supposed to hate Granger with all his heart. Harry and Ron would have some questions for Hermione later on but all she could think about was '_Oh Merlin, I'm going to be alone, in an empty corridor with him and his stupid to good to be true Lynx and I have no idea what I'm going to do.'_

However all Malfoy could think was _'Wow this is going to be fun!'_

* * *

**Okay! Hope you liked it and please review! Comments are always helpful! Good bad or terrible......but please be nice.......! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I got a few reviews for the last chapter and decided to write another chapter! Ok so this chapter is a little less humorous so don't kill me. It moves the relationship very quickly so please review and tell me if you think it's too fast. Malfoy is probably ooc but you can tell me that too! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the plot and a love of Lynx.**

Hermione looked at Professor Snape for a few seconds before Malfoy tugged at her elbow saying 'Come on Granger we should go make sure you're not going to die any time soon.' At this he pulled Hermione through the door and into the corridor.

Immediately Malfoy had Hermione pinned against the wall outside the classroom. 'You know Granger for a smart girl you really hadn't thought this plan through.' He whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses along her neck and cheekbone.

Hermione was speechless. Her brain had shut down and there were no coherent thoughts in her mind at that point other then thoughts about Malfoy and his new Lynx. The Lynx radiated off Malfoy as if it were made for him, and only him. Hermione's head was filled with the scent and thoughts of Malfoy. Thoughts about how he was kissing her so tenderly and softly compared to last night, which had been passion and need. Now was about tenderness and truth. Malfoy was trying to tell her, through his kisses that last night had had a deeper effect on him than he was willing to say.

'Malfoy, stop.' Hermione said quietly as she tried to push him off her. As good as it felt, Hermione knew it couldn't be real. She knew it couldn't happen because Malfoy and Hermione both had reputations to uphold and they were completely different to each others. They could never truly be together and have their friends as well. They would have to choose and Hermione wasn't willing to give up her friends for him yet.

Malfoy chuckled into her jaw line and asked 'Do you really want me to or is your brain talking above your heart?'

'What does it matter? I said stop.' Hermione said, this time a little more forcefully as she pushed him harder to get off her. This time he did step back from her, confusion in his eyes as Hermione walked along down the corridor and away from him, again.

Malfoy rushed after her and, taking her elbow, spun her around to face him asking, 'What's wrong? Why did you walk off on me? It seems to be a habit of yours by now to kiss me and walk off.' He looked down at her, thinking about how amazing last night had been until she had walked away from him and ruined the entire scene by stating how much of a mistake it was and how it never should have happened.

'I'm going to the hospital wing, and for the record; you kissed me, not the other way around.' Was all Hermione said, her face blank as she again turned and walked away from him. Malfoy followed her and decided to say nothing until she was ready to talk to him.

Last night had changed something in him. Usually he would be disgusted by what had happened but there was just something about her that made him want to be careful with her and not screw this up like he had with so many other girls. Before last night he would had never even though about Hermione in any way other than cursing her and her friends. But now it was as if he wanted to protect her. From what he didn't know but the fact that she had changed him so fast and so simply scared him. He was afraid to be near her, but couldn't bear not to be. It was as if someone had clicked their fingers and flipped his whole world around.

'Malfoy?' Hermione said, stopping to look up at him.

'Yea?' Malfoy answered, wondering if she was ready to talk to him or whether she was going to tell him to get lost and walk off again.

'Why did you kiss me last night? I mean I know you probably wanted to mess with me a bit because, well you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor and everything but.......I mean.......It seemed so real? And then outside the classroom, it seemed like you actually cared.' Hermione said looking up at Malfoy and beginning to blush. They stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other and thinking, when Hermione finally broke the silence as she turned and walked up the corridor. 'You know what, never mind. You don't want to tell me and that's fine because you're probably going to go blabbing to all your friends, saying 'wow that bookworm is such a freak''

Malfoy cut her off saying 'I didn't tell anyone. About last night that is. I wouldn't do that. Not to you.' Malfoy walked up to where Hermione had stopped and took her hands in his. 'I didn't tell anyone because they wouldn't understand.'

'Understand what?' Hermione asked amazed by how good it felt to be this close to him, holding hands with him and talking about what happened and confused about how the conversation had taken such a turn in the last few seconds.

'Understand how I feel about you. Hell I don't even understand it, but I do know it's real and it's good. It's really good because this is the first time I don't want to go bragging to my friends about how I kissed you and about how I can get any girl I want. It's real because this is more than that. This means more to me than that.' Malfoy said looking into her eyes as her opened his heart for the first time to the most unlikely person he would've ever thought about opening up to.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy and thought about how she had felt when he had kissed her. She had felt as if she could rule the world as long as he was with her. She had felt as if nothing could go wrong as long as he was there. Then she thought about how she felt after she had gone back to the common room and thought about it for a while. She had felt as though he had used her and that she couldn't trust him because he was a Slytherin and was out to get her and her friends. She had thought about how it must've been some sort of plot against her to get to her and he friends, to humiliate them and make sure she would be remembered as the school idiot that had fallen for a nasty trick, instead of the brilliant student she was.

'It's not that simple. How can I trust you after everything that has happened in the past between us?' Hermione asked pulling away from him and shaking her head up at him as she thought about what could've been a humiliating experience.

'Look I know I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person but please just listen to me.' Malfoy said following her as she moved further away from him.

'No. I can't. I won't trust you.' Hermione said trying to get further away from him, even though she was at a cul-de-sac in the corridor.

Malfoy realised this and thought he could use it to his advantage. He moved closer to Hermione and saw her eyes grow large at the realisation of what he now knew he could do to her.

She could already smell the Lynx getting stronger as he moved closer to her. She saw the look in his eye change from asking her to believe him to a look of mischief. He moved forward until he was right in front of her and her back was pressed against the wall. 'Hermione' he whispered in her ear and felt the gasp that escaped her lips at the use of her first name. He leaned down until he was looking her straight in the eye trying to show her she could trust him, and lent forward slowly until their lips met softly and she gave in, closing her eyes and pushing her lips firmly against his, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same to her.

They broke apart but stayed wrapped in each other's arms, just looking at each other, studying their faces, the feel of their bodies touching and the way it felt to be like this with this particular person. The person they had least expected to ever be this close and this comfortable around.

Malfoy was the first to break the silence saying, 'Hermione, I know it's not perfect, it's probably really stupid but I really like you and I don't even know how it happened. 24 hours ago I wouldn't have given you a second thought and now I'm giving you my first, second and all my other thoughts too.' Hermione gave a little laugh and looked at Malfoy telling him to continue. 'I know it's going to be really complicated and really confusing but I don't care. Everyone is going to look at us funny but they'll get used to it. They'll have to because now that I've got you I'm not letting go. I don't ever want to let this go.'

'Draco, I know it seems as if we can do anything and get through anything now, but it's going to be a lot worse when people are in front of us, yelling at us and your parents have ignored you and forbid you to come home because of this and soon enough you're going to blame me for it and it just can't work.' Hermione replied as she untangled herself from Draco's arms only to be pulled back into them as Draco said 'We'll make it work. You're the smartest witch in our year. If you can't fix me and my stupid problems no one can. Please Hermione. Help make this work.' Malfoy lent in for a kiss just as he heard two shouts of fury and saw a flash of red light hit him as he blacked out.

**Ok so please review and tell me what you think happened, who it was and what you think will happen! Also if you could say what you thought of the relationship changes and Malfoy being ooc or what? Thanks hope you liked! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow... okay I have no excuses for not updating in so long so I'm just going to say I'm sorry and I hope I still have some followers! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other than the plot and a love of Lynx**

Hermione screamed and dropped to her knees beside the unconscious form of Draco Malfoy. She held his head in her hands as she looked up at two of the most important people in her life.

"Harry what were you thinking? What curse did you hit Draco with?" Hermione screeched as Harry and Ron made their way down the corridor to their best friend, confusion written on their faces.

Ron was the first to speak as he got over the shock first, "What does it matter it's Malfoy? He's horrible he deserves whatever curses get thrown at him! And since when is Malfoy, your enemy since first year,_ Draco_?" He walked towards her with his wand still raised as if alert in case Malfoy should wake up from whatever Harry had put him unconscious with.

'...Em...Guys look can we talk about this later I want to bring Dra-Malfoy to the hospital wing.' Hermione said, exasperatedly, looking at Draco's still form.

'Fine but we won't let you dodge this. You will have to tell us what's going on because you've been really quite the past few days and we were getting worried about you. You're our best friend 'Mione. Talk to us.' Harry said kneeling on the floor beside Hermione and reaching out to take her hand while Ron stood beside looking down at them.

'Harry, Ron, look I know I've been acting weird lately and I haven't been talking to you much but I promise I'll tell you everything that's happened, _after_ I bring Draco to the hospital wing ok?' Hermione asked, squeezing Harry's hand that was still holding hers and looking up at Ron, pleading with him to let her go.

Ron sighed and then said, 'Fine but you'd better tell us everything!' pointing a finger sternly at her.

'I will I promise.' Hermione let go of Harry's hand as they both got up off the floor and Harry and Ron shared the weight of Draco's limp body between them.

They reached the hospital wing in a quick enough time as Hermione and Draco had been halfway there when they had gotten... distracted. The minute they walked in the door Madame Pomfrey was over to them bustling around asking them to put Draco on the bed to the left, telling them that they would have to leave while she did some tests and that she would call them as soon as she was finished.

Harry and Ron left quickly as Hermione looked longingly at Draco and squeezed his hand as she left, as if trying to tell him that she was there and he would be okay.

Twenty minutes later Madame Pomfrey came out into the waiting area and told Hermione she could see Draco now. Harry and Ron had left straight away not wanting to be seen as being worried about the well-being of a Slytherin. Telling Hermione that they would see her later.

Hermione walked up to Draco's bed at a cautionary pace, worried about what she might find behind the curtain, worried that after only realising the true extent of her feelings for Draco that she would have him taken away from her, worried that after what had happened he might take back what he had said and refuse to try to be with her, to say that their feelings weren't worth the pain..

She pushed the curtain back and edged inside, 'hi...' she said gently as she saw Draco sitting up in the bed seemingly fine.

Draco's face was stony and he looked murderous. He looked at Hermione in a way that could read only one thing... hatred. Hermione was afraid of what he might say and so, with tears filling her eyes she mumbled, 'I'm sorry... this was a mistake. It never should have happened. I'll go.' With that she turned and was preparing to walk away when she heard a soft chuckle from behind her. Confused she turned back to Draco and saw that the look of hatred was gone and replace by the one that told her she was the most important thing in the world to him. The one that showed her she was loved by Draco Malfoy.

'What are you laughing at?' Hermione asked, tears still filling her eyes and confusion and fright written all over her face. She looked like a doe caught in the headlights and when he reached out his hand to her she flinched away from him.

'Hermione, I was laughing because you're so gullible. I put on my Slytherin face and you instantly go back to untrusting Gryffindor, I was just messing around. Honestly I wanted to know if you would believe I could do that to you and you did so obviously I need to make you trust me more...' Through this little speech Hermione had moved further into the curtained area so that she was close enough to reach out and take Draco's hand that had fallen limply onto the bed beside him.

'I'm so sorry.' Hermione said the tears finally spilling over and running down her cheeks. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't ask them to do that I promise!' Draco was looking up at Hermione with a little smile on his lips; he tugged on her hand until she sat down on the bed facing him, and reached out to brush the tears off her face.

'I know Hermione; I know you didn't ask them to hex me. You're too nice for that. You wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't blame you for what happened. I'm fine anyway it was just a simple '_Petrificus Totalus'_. Hermione I knew this was going to happen when I told you that I wanted to be with you. I knew Potter and Weasley wouldn't understand but I really want to make this work. I think that we can be perfect together and if Potter and Weasley are really your friends they'll respect your decision and accept that you want to be with me...if you want to be with me that is?' Draco finishe looking up into Hermione's eyes asking her to trust him. Trying to tell her how much he really wanted to make this work and how much he truly cared for her.

Hermione looked at Draco with caution. She knew she wanted to be with him she just didn't know whether it would be too dangerous, whether she could trust her friends enough to trust her judgement on Draco enough not to hex him again. She didn't know if she wanted to risk what they had now, what if after months of abuse from the others friends they suddenly started regretting everything and suddenly turned on each other so that they blamed each other for the iciness between friendships? There were just too many 'what if's'.

Hermioe looked down at the blanket and their joined hands. 'Draco...' she trailed off... she didn't know how to tell him. Atear fell from her eye and landed on their joined hands.

Draco sat up straighter and pulled her to him in a tight, reassuring hug. 'Shh.. It's ok.' He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down and trying to keep himself together at the same time. 'It's ok. Shh... Don't worry.' His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence and then tears were flowing down both their faces. Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes and put her hands on either side of his face. She pressed her lips sofly to his and just rested there for a few seconds before whispering 'I'm sorry.' to his lips before quickly jumping off the bed and running out of the hospital wing, tears streaming down her face.

Draco watched her go and felt his heart ache as he watched the only girl he'd ever loved run from him because of what people would think.


End file.
